ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon X
Pokemon X&Y is an upcoming 2019 American-Japanese live-action/computer animated film produced by The Pokemon Company International. It will be distributed by Toho Co, Ltd. in Japan and by Universal Pictures outside of Japan. It'll act as a loose retelling of the X and Y game. Synopsis A boy named Nathan has recently moved to Vaniville Town with his mother. He befriends four trainers- Shauna, Tierno, Trevor and his rival Serena, all of whom were called to meet Professor Sycamore who is the leading professor in the Kalos Region in Lumiose City, the main city of Kalos. Receiving either Chespin, Fennekin, or Frokaie as their starter Pokemon from Tierno, Nathan then sets out on his adventure. Along the way, he learns about Pokemon Gyms and receives each badge along the way. Eventually, he competes in the Pokemon league. Can Nathan win the Kalos League? Plot Nathan is a new boy who had just moved to a small town called Vaniville Town from Sinnoh with their mother. They soon befriend four trainers—Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, and his rival Serena, all of whom were called to meet Professor Sycamore who is the leading professor in the Kalos Region in Lumiose City, the main city of Kalos. Receiving either Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie as their starter Pokémon from Tierno, Nathan then sets out on their adventure. Along the way, they learn of Pokémon Gyms and receive their first badge for defeating Viola, the Gym Leader in Santalune City. Thereafter, they encounter Sina and Dexio, assistants of Sycamore, who brings them to the professor himself; however, once in Lumiose City they discover the area to be suffering from a partial power outage. Upon meeting Sycamore in Lumiose City, Nathan is informed of Mega Evolution and he requests they travel Kalos and uncover the mysteries behind it. He provides them with one of the Kanto Region starter Pokémon and their respective Mega Stone. Before leaving Lumiose City, the player encounters an imposing man named Lysandre who desires a more beautiful world. Continuing their journey,Nathan encounters the villainous Team Flare, whose goals at first seem to be geared towards making money off of Pokémon. Later encounters with Team Flare reveal their true goal to be the annihilation of humanity in order to return the world to a pristine, more beautiful state. In Shalour City, Nathan learns how to use Mega Evolution from the Mega Evolution guru Gurkinn and his granddaughter Korrina, who is also the Gym Leader of Shalour City. Defeating Korrina in a special Mega Evolution battle using Lucario, Nathan is given the ability to freely use Mega Evolution. Nathan then continues their journey, defeating Gym Leaders and stopping various schemes carried out by Team Flare. In the desert route Lumiose Badlands, Nathan defeats Team Flare during their attempt to steal energy from the region's power plant; this restores power to all of Lumiose City. Once Nathan obtains their seventh badge, they, and the rest of Kalos, are addressed by Lysandre through the Holo Caster (a holographic communication device); Lysandre informs them he is the leader of Team Flare and of his intention to destroy humanity. Following hints from friends and locals, Nathan discovers Team Flare's secret lab under a café in Lumiose City where they formally meet a 9-foot (2.7 m) tall man named AZ; he is revealed to be the 3,000-year-old king who once used the "ultimate weapon"—the same device Lysandre plans to use—which utilized energy from the Legendary Pokémon Xerneas or Yveltal to end a war in Kalos. AZ's decision to use the ultimate weapon was motivated by his desire to revive the Pokémon he loved the most, a variant of the Pokémon Floette, although the Pokémon was disgusted with his choice to use the ultimate weapon and left him. This war 3,000 years ago set in motion the events necessary to create Mega Evolution by inadvertently infusing excessive energy into an asteroid.26 Alongside Shauna and Serena, Nathan sets out to stop Team Flare and Lysandre at their second base in Geosenge Town, the location of the ultimate weapon. Upon reaching the core of the weapon, Nathan discovers a dormant Xerneas or Yveltal which suddenly awakens with their appearance. They capture the Legendary Pokémon and proceed to bring an end to Lysandre's plans after defeating him in battle one final time. With the defeat of Team Flare, Nathan resumes his journey and obtains their eighth and final Gym Badge, enabling them to challenge the Elite Four—the most powerful trainers in Kalos. They traverse Victory Road and reach the Kalos Pokémon League to begin their final challenge. Once they overcome the Elite Four, Nathan faces and defeats Champion Diantha, making the player the new Champion of Kalos. A parade is organised by Professor Sycamore to celebrate the player's role in saving the Kalos region and becoming the new champion. AZ battles the player during the parade, recognising Nathan's strength and what it means to be a Pokémon Trainer. His Floette then returns to him and they are reunited for the first time in 3,000 years. The film ends with the five heroes goes on their separate ways, Serena goes to Kento with Shauna to train, Tierno's goes to Johto and Trevor's heading to Hoenn to learn more Pokemon. Nathan decides to go to Sinnoh to get even with his dad in the battle. Celebrity Cameos * Justin Timberlake as Grant * Shakira as Viola * Gwen Stefani as Korrina * Morgan Freeman as Ramos * Zachary Gordon as Clemont * Bella Thorne as Valerie * Emma Watson as Olympia * Logan Paul as Wulfric Production Casting Zac Efron was chosen to be Nathan in the English dub on November 6, 2018. Post-production The movie was announced on March 4, 2016, and production officially began on September 12, 2016. Animation The animation was created by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Home media Release This movie was released on DVD and Blu Ray on September 19, 2019. Promotion Each DVD came with a Modern Enhanced Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde card. Previews On the DVD, there were two trailers: a trailer for ROBLOX: The Movie and another for a DVD promo of Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie. There was also a commercial for the Generation 8 Pokemon game. DVD Menu * Play * Scene Selection * Bonus Features * Set Up Soundtrack Pokemon X&Y (2019 film)/Soundtrack Transcript Pokemon X&Y (2019 film)/Transcript Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:CLTwins15's Ideas Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Category:Films based on video games Category:Films based on Anime Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Pokemon X&Y Category:Supersamus Pokemon Cinematic Universe Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action